Stat Trainers
Stat Trainers is a fan term for a group of five Generation IV Pokémon Trainers – Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, and Marley – who specialize in that excel in a certain stat. In the games The stat Trainers first appeared in , where each is encountered at a certain point during the player's journey. Unlike other Trainers, the stat Trainers ask the player to help them to navigate their way through a certain area, participating in Multi Battles against other Trainers and wild Pokémon, and healing the player's Pokémon after each battle. After the player has defeated the Elite Four, the stat Trainers that the player has encountered so far will be waiting in the to participate in Multi Battles. In Diamond and Pearl, only Cheryl is required to be encountered during the game's storyline; the others are optional. In , in addition to reprising their role from Diamond and Pearl, the stat Trainers the player has encountered will also appear in the Battleground in the Survival Area as potential opponents. Riley and Buck are also now required to complete the game's storyline, with both of their scenarios involving Team Galactic. The stat Trainers also appear in as Multi Battle partners in the Battle Tower. In the anime All five Trainers have appeared in the , doing so in the same order they can first be encountered in the games. Cheryl was the first to appear, in Some Enchanted Sweetening! and the two episodes that followed. As in the games, she traveled with and through the Eterna Forest. After finding the Honey she was looking for in An Angry Combee-nation!, she left the group. The next to appear was Mira, in Sandshrew's Locker!. Unlike in the games, she was not lost in Wayward Cave, but instead needed Ash and his friends to help her, using their , Pokémon to retrieve her from her sunken school. After this was done, she had her the group to Hearthome City. Riley appeared more than 50 episodes later, when Ash journeyed to Iron Island in Steeling Peace of Mind!, after facing Byron. Like Ash, Riley has the ability to use Aura. He and his , along with Ash and his friends, stopped Team Galactic's plot to discover the location of the Spear Pillar on Mt. Coronet. Then, they attempted to calm the types that were disturbed by the beam the villainous team was sending at the mountain in Saving the World from Ruins!. Marley appeared in Keeping in Top Forme!, where she was helping a get to a field of Gracideas. Team Rocket were after Shaymin, and Marley, along with her , helped Shaymin escape by hiding it in her basket. Marley had asked , along with Ash and , to escort her to the garden to find the field of Gracidea flowers for Shaymin. Buck appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where he was looking for a hidden treasure near Lily of the Valley Island. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Riley was first stat Trainer to appear. He debuted in Epilogue, where he rides on a boat to the . In the , Byron asked Riley to train on Iron Island. In the , the remaining stat Trainers also debuted. They helped face off against Team Galactic, which was under Charon's lead. Sprites Trivia * All of the Pokémon used by the stat Trainers when they team up with the player are Pokémon that, as of Generation IV, have evolved once. * All the stat Trainers' names are based on a variety of grains in the original Japanese and all translated versions. * In , they use animated sprites and the standard Trainer battle music. They are the only Pokémon Trainers to do so prior to Black 2 and White 2. Category:Fanon terminology de:Partnertrainer fr:Dresseur partenaire it:Allenatori statistiche zh:搭档训练家